Percy meets annabeth
by MistFloo
Summary: This is my first ever time doing this so reviews are much appreciated! Percy and Annabeth meet at a school in New York and have no idea that the other person is a demigod.
1. Chapter 1

Percabeth fanfic

Percy's POV

The shrill school bell rang and I slumped into my seat. The first day at my new school, it's a wonder there's any left in New York I haven't been kicked out of. School is very difficult for a demigod, considering most are dyslexic (our brains hard wired to read Ancient Greek) and ADHD (battle reflexes). I got a good look at the other student and they all seemed mortal, no monsters. Monsters are constantly seeking us out because of our scent. More come for me because my father is one of the 'Big Three', the most powerful of the gods. Poseidon, the son of the sea god broke the rule of never having children and got landed with me. For a god, he keeps in touch pretty well.

A girl walked into the room and inspected it. The teacher wasn't here yet but all the seats were taken. Not the one next to you! She realised this too and sat down next to me. I got my first proper look at her and I was tongue tied. Her golden-blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders. She looked fit and muscular but petite at they same time. She sat facing forward, waiting for the teacher. From here it looked like she had grey eyes. And most of all, she was beautiful.

Annabeth's POV

I walked into class late, but luckily the teacher was too. My eyes swept over the room, looking for an empty seat. The students were all mortal, but I could sense some other powerful aura, maybe a monster near by. There on the other side of the classroom was the last empt desk, a double already occupied with a boy with black hair. I made my way over and sank into the seat. I caught a quick glimpse of his eyes and nearly flinched . They were the deepest, most beautiful green I'd ever seen. I faced forward and ignored him, but I could swear I felt his eyes on me.

The period was half way through and everyone was talking amongst themselves because the teacher obviously wasn't coming. I turned and faced the boy beside me who was staring out the window. I tried my best smile but I wasn't happy. I didn't really enjoy talking to mortals but I was bored out of my mind. He took a while to turn around but in the meanwhile I studied him. He was kind of cute, with smile lines around his eyes and messy black hair. I wanted another look at his eyes though, they were like no other. He realised looking at him and turned to face me. He was blushing slightly. "I'm Annabeth." As I introduced myself I stole looks at the rest of him. Even sitting down I could tell he was tall and muscles bulged from his calves and arms. He smiled and replied "I'm Percy."

Percy's POV

I think I blushed when I turned to face her as I had a suspicion she had been waiting. I was staring out the window because I sensed a powerful aura, I thought there might be a monster outside. When I turned though she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Those grey eyes, they seemed to be calculating the best way to kill me. "I'm Annabeth," she told me. Beautiful name; I thought to myself. "I'm Percy." I replied quickly. Annabeth was a beautiful blonde who was actually talking to me, even though she was a mortal I was eager to make this conversation last a while. "So, uhhh..." I started unintelligently. "Thank god I made it through another first day!" She said. I was grateful of the conversation topic. "Yeah, I've been to loads of different schools 'coz I keep getting expelled, it's nice to make it through the first day." I blurted. Was that a mistake? She seemed like the kind of person who'd stay clear of trouble, would she she she rule me out as a trouble maker and ditch me?


	2. Chapter 2

Percabeth fanfic chapt. 2

Annabeth's POV

I shouldn't involve myself with this guy back I couldn't help but empathise. Every time I was tracked down by monsters and forced to fight my way out the mortals misunderstood it for me trying to burn down the the school or killing students. The mist, a substance to trick mortals', and sometimes immortals' memories and vision so that they think they're seeing something they're not. "Yeah, me too." I replied and Percy looked surprised. The bell for the end of the day went and the other students started packing up. "Well." I sighed as we stood up and stretched our legs. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said coolly. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." I stole one last look at his eyes and turned my back on him.

Percy's POV

I was surprised when Annabeth seemed to agree with me about the struggle of school. She seemed so, I dunno, good? I watched her leave the classroom before leaving myself. At least I had someone to talk to now, in some schools people did the whole 'ugh stay away rom the new kid' reaction.

I took the bus home to the apartment Iived in with my mum. She'd dumped her old husband since I'd found out I was a demigod, I don't want to relive those memories. When I walked in mum hugged me right away. On the table was her famous well-done-on-not-getting-kicked-out-on-the-first-day cake. It was a bigger achievement than you'd think, and naturally it was blue.

Next day

Annabeth's POV

I was standing at my locker, selecting my books for the day. I let my mind wander to Camp Half Blood, what had been my home for five years. Now I was living with my dad after finally making amends but I still definitely choose archery training, the death trap of a rock climbing wall and the other demigods company over mortal school. I shut my locker and saw Percy next to me. His locker was right next to mine and I hadn't ever noticed. Smooth Annabeth... I had no idea what to say so I just went with my last resort. "Hey."gods I felt stupid but it got his attention. "Hi." He replied and smiled. His smile took my breath away, his eyes lit up and seemed to sparkle. "Did you go to the beach or something this morning, you smell like salt water." I asked and immediately wished I could take it back. Don't comment in people's smell...said a voice from the back of my brain. He seemed to think about the answer before saying "yeah, something like that."

Percy's POV

The bell saved my butt and interrupted Annabeth. What thinking, giving an answer like that practically said "hey ask me more questions." We were in different. Classes for most of the day until the last period, English. I hated English, too much reading and writing. But the usual teacher didn't turn up. "Sorry a out the delay everyone but your regular teacher fell sick quite suddenly." There was something off about this guy. He kept rubbing his hands and he wore huge boots, like you'd see military wear. He looked right at me and Annabeth and his nostrils flared, reminding me of an ostrich. Yeah, I know but I swear that's what he looked like! I couldn't decide what was so off about him but Annabeth seemed uneasy beside me. As he walked past our desks while we worked she tensed and didn't relax until he was i front of us. "Right shut your books the bell's about to ring." He called after a while. "Class dismissed, apart from you two." He narrowed his eyes at us. Great, what now? We approached his desk at the front of the class room. "I noticed both of you were working pretty slow." He drawled. "I'm dyslexic sir so I find it hard to write fast." Said Annabeth in a quiet voice. There was a bit of bite in her words though and I fought a smile. "Me, too sir." He looked at us sceptically. Before I could comprehend what was happening the reliever teacher transformed before me and pushed us both aside. Uh oh...


	3. Chapter 3

Percabeth fanfic part 3

Percy's POV

We were sent flying into the desks. I looked around for Annabeth and groaned when I saw her. She'd hit her head when she landed and was now out cold. I pulled a pen out of my pocket. "Perrrcy Jackssson." Hissed the monster from the front of the class room. If only I could remember its name... I uncapped the pen and it elongated in my hand. Riptide, my sword was the only blade that felt balanced in my hand. I hoped it wouldn't fail me now as I approached the 'teacher'. He was ready and dodge my first strike with ease. He held a weapon of his own and I gulped when I understood. The point at the end flowed green and purple, a cloud of mist around it. I couldn't let that thing touch me. He slashed at me but I ducked and swiped at him. It would've made contact too if he didn't have the reflexes as fast as Zeus' lightning. The battle lasted several minutes but no cleaning staff our teachers who walked past the class room gave is a second glance. I was starting to get tired but he kept going. He managed to gay and opening and stabbed me in the chest with his weapon. He didn't seem to realise that it was the butt of the sword but I played up. Gasping, I fell to the floor at his feet. "Can't...go on..." I rasped, summoning my best acting skills which were next to none. He seemed satisfied though as he smirked down at me. "Pest half blood, prepare to die" he turned away from me as if he dare not look. When he did I stood up and plunged Riptide into his abdomen and he burst into a pile of dust. "Oww" Annabeth groaned from he floor. I rushed over to her. "The teacher..."

"That was nothing, we're fine" I said casually and she eyes me suspiciously.

Annabeth's POV

I could have sworn the teacher had just transformed into a monster. I was still groggy but Percy came and sat down next to me. He was sweating and breathing pretty heavily. He assured me everything was fine but I'm not sure. "Can you stand up?" He said, getting up himself. "Yeah I think so," he held out his hands and smiled. Instead of just waiting for a while admiring his smile I decided I should probably get up. I took his hands and he pulled me up easily. "So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or something." Said Percy awkwardly. Well, getting home and making sure I could walk in a great line would be good. I just nodded at him and picked up my bag. "Let's go."

Percy's POV

Okay so I was nervous. I know it's only a walk but I really liked Annabeth and this the first time I was properly alone with her, I didn't want to screw it up. We went to the park and she told me she wanted to be and architect and gave me a speech about ancient buildings. She was very interested in Ancient Greek... When we were walking along the bridge over the river she slipped her hand into mine. I looked at her but she stared straight ahead and blushed. We sat down by a fountain and she forced me to talk about my interests. I couldn't exactly say "oh you know, fighting monsters, talking to satyrs and climbing rock walls designed to try and kill me." Instead I just said "swimming," and I guess that was true. There was no place I'd rather be than in the water, apart from maybe right here right now sitting next to Annabeth, and holding her hand. "Really..."she has a weird look on her face. She put her hand on my chest. Where was this going... Before I could get to excited she pushed me backwards into the fountain. She laughed maniacally as I willed myself to get wet. As I took one step out she stood backwards. "C'mon Annabeth," I opened my arms wide, "how about a hug."

"Stay away from me!" She called running around the fountain. She was smiling like crazy, proper smiling. Instead of running around the side of it I jumped in the water and used it to catch her. I made it carry me to the other side while I mimed running. There were people all around so I climbed out with my arms open. "No!" She screamed as I hugged her. I made sure she got extra wet but I was glad to see she still took it as a joke. She looked up at me and I down at her. Our faces were and inch apart and I could feel her cool breath on me. We both stood back. "Let's keep walking" she said linking her soaked arm in mine. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Percabeth fanfic part 4

Annabeth's POV

I'm sure I'm not going crazy. I can't go back and see it again so I'm going to have to trust my memory. Percy ran across the fountain REALLY fast. But it's like the water was pushing him from behind. Now that I think about it, he acted way to casual after I got knocked out. I lay in bed trying to make sense of my thoughts and the only thing I could conclude was that there was something different about this mortal. It's not just the way his eyes see into my soul, or the way his smile takes my breath away, he was mysterious and acted like he had something to hide. My eyelids felt heavy and I drifted off to sleep. Well, sort of. I dreamed about him now. Except it wasn't just a dream, demigods see prophecies or visions in them, and for the first time ever, my dream made sense. I saw Percy holding a sword and stabbing some kind of monster in the classroom. It disintegrated so it must have been celestial bronze, the only metal the affects our enemy. I saw him somewhere else now, standing ankle deep in water fighting a drakon. His face was scrunched up in concentration when a water spout appeared and swallowed the drakon. It was as tall as the sky and so out of place in the fine summer weather. And then it just stopped, dropping the monster and Percy struck with Riptide. My dream moved again and showed Percy with a green trident over his head. He was being claimed. Percy is a demigod.

Percy's POV

I was nervous a out the fountain incident, I didn't think my fake running was very convincing. It was almost midnight and I was still doing stupid English homework, that's right he had the nerve to give us homework and try and kill us. What did he want with Annabeth though, that question still annoyed me. Monsters usually leave mortals alone, so why not this time. I gave up and closed my book. I hate sleep sometimes, I hate the dreams that come and fear what I'll be showed. Tonight as I fell unconscious I hoped for the best. I saw Annabeth in my dream which I can't complain about. I saw her at camp at camp like my own, polishing a knife. If this wasn't strange enough when she held it up I saw that it was celestial bronze. But that's impossible...unless.. Then it hit me. The aura I'd felt in the classroom was her, she was a demigod too. It showed her being claimed, she was young but I could tell it was her. The symbol above her head was an owl.

I woke up. Does she know about me? What will I say when I see her on Monday?


	5. Chapter 5

Percabeth fanfic part 5

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't stay in the house with my new found information. I kept wondering, does he know I'm a demigod? Should I tell him? I didn't know what to think, surely him knowing my mother is Athena isn't a bad thing. I went to the park since it was pretty close to where I live. I'd brought my laptop along in case I needed something else to do. The laptop contained blue prints, ideas and notes on the greatest architectural wonders of the world. Apparently I wasn't the only one who needed a walk. When I saw the back of his head I knew it was him right away, his black mop of hair identifiable against everyone else's at least sort of neat hair. Percy's face reddened a bit when he saw me. I waved him over, he was still my friend. "Guess I don't have a very original mind" he said as he leant neat to a tree next to me. "Yeah, I 'spose it's kinda hard to find a place to relax in New York" as if on cue a police car sped past, it's siren wailing. "Hey, um I need to talk to you about someth-" I started to say before the policeman approached us. "Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson?" He asked. "Yeah... " Percy confirmed but we both regarded him suspiciously. What did a cop want with us? "Come with me." He told us and motioned for us to follow him. I held back but followed after him. He took us around a corner where there were no other people. He turned to us, smirking. "Now that I've got you alone you too are in serious trouble." The policeman started to grow and transform. It was the teacher, how did I not recognise him? I took out my knife and stood ready. Beside me Percy took a pen out of his pocket with a serious expression on his face. Maybe he was mortal after all. But then he uncapped the pen and it elongated and transformed into a sword with Riptide inscribed on it in Ancient Greek. Yeah, or not. He turned to me and grinned, we're in this together.

Percy's POV

She smiled back at me before we turned back to the creature in front of us. It still welded its poisonous staff, but this still he was eager to make contact. I tried to get around it to distract it but the space wasn't big enough. It lunged at me but I dodged and Annabeth rolled and disappeared behing him. The monster was disoriented as he straightened up and spun trying to find her. I charged it and tried to stab him with Riptide. But the end of his staff hit me in the chest while he drew it back to stab Annabeth on the other side of him. The blow pushed me over into the mud. I groaned, sure that I'd cracked a couple of ribs. I tried to sit up and found it strangely easy. I tried to see how Annabeth was doing but the monster's huge body blocked my sight. I felt strength course through and I realised, the mud! There was water and if I could use it to distract It then Annabeth could get a clear shot at its back. I summoned the water and pictured it forming a stake of water as tall as me. I opened my eyes to see the water draining from the mud and forming the stake. I concentrated and willed it to ram into the monster. The water was more powerful than I'd thought it would be and almost knocked the monster over. He turned, obviously fuming. Before he could do anything he froze and disintegrated. Annabeth stood where the teacher/policeman has once been gripping her knife and gritting her teeth. She walked over and stuck out her hand. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She announced formally. I took her hand and mimicked her voice saying "Percy Jackson, of Poseidon" she seemed impressed by this but quickly smiled to cover it up. We walked back to the bridge, hand in hand with a new, deeper understanding of each other. I thanked the gods silently and walked on.

The end

**Thank you to everyone who read my first story! I would greatly appreciate any reviews for when I do my next story!**


End file.
